The present invention relates to the field of security systems and, more particular, to a security system for installation in a vehicle.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may also used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle. The controller also typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the controller in the vehicle or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range outside the vehicle.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,867 to Stouffer and No. 5,146,215 to Drori, the controller may include features to store and compare unique codes associated with a plurality of remote transmitters, each remote transmitter having its own unique code initially programmed therein. Transmitter codes may be added or deleted from the controller corresponding to the number of remote transmitters desired by the user. Unfortunately, a would-be thief gaining access to the controller may readily enter the programming or learn mode and install the code of an unauthorized remote transmitter. The owner would thus be unaware of such activity, until the thief returns with the unauthorized remote transmitter to disarm the security system and steal the vehicle.
A vehicle security system sold by Clifford under the trademark INTELLIGUARD 900 includes random code encryption of messages sent by a remote transmitter. Accordingly, a would-be thief who records a transmitted code cannot simply retransmit the same code to gain access to the vehicle. Rather, a different code is sent with each transmission of the remote transmitter. In other words, the security system is somewhat resistant to being disarmed by a code grabber or a code scanner. However, the security system simply ignores signals other than properly encrypted signals.
In addition, a typical security system includes a valet switch, for example, to permit the system to enter the so-called valet mode, wherein the alarm functions are disabled. The valet mode permits authorized use the vehicle by a technician or valet without concern for the vehicle alarm inadvertently being triggered. Typically, the valet switch is positioned away from plain view in the vehicle. A vehicle security system sold under the mark VIPER included the ability to enter the valet mode via a remote transmitter. The remote activation disabled security features of the system, but left convenience features still operable.
Many other features may be incorporated into a vehicle security system. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,064 to Drori et al. the. controller may include self-diagnostics. In the event of a sensor failure, the controller will bypass the sensor, permit arming of the system, and the bypassed sensor will not cause activation of the alarm. Unfortunately, a reduced level of security is then provided. A flashing LED, sound signal, or voice message may be used to give an indication that the alarm has been triggered. The audible alarm signal may be selected by the user. An alarm may also be given when power is restored after having been disconnected, as when a thief disconnects the power to avoid the security system and attempts to then start the vehicle. An LED is mounted on the vehicle instrument panel or dashboard so that the controller may visually communicate with the user. A keypad may also be mounted within the vehicle to permit the user to program certain features of the security system. Control functions may also be implemented by the security system including: accessory, pulsed alarm, hood release, ignition cutoff, door lock and unlock.
A vehicle security system may also include a passive arming feature wherein the status of all trigger inputs is monitored in several protection zones. These zones may include the passenger compartment, the engine compartment, the trunk, and additional sensors, such as for motion, impact, and/or glass breakage. When the ignition key is turned off, the system begins the passive arming process. If all zones are secure, normal arming occurs after expiration of an exit delay. If any zone becomes active during the exit delay, the process begins again. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,255 to Sanders et al. discloses a variation of passive arming wherein any unsecured zone is monitored when the ignition key is turned off.
Yet another feature common on vehicle security systems is the provision of a remote panic feature as included on the vehicle security system from the assignee of the present invention and available under the trademark VIPER. The alarm may be activated by activating a predetermined switch on the remote transmitter whether inside or outside the vehicle. It is also typical that the vehicle doors are locked responsive to receiving the remote panic signal from the remote transmitter.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle security system and related methods for entering into a transmitter learning or feature programming mode based upon a user code.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the invention are provided by a vehicle security system comprising a transmitter to be carried by a user, and a controller at the vehicle for performing at least one vehicle function responsive to the transmitter. The controller is switchable among a plurality of modes, including a transmitter learning mode. A switch, such as a depressable momentary contact switch, is preferably at the vehicle and cooperates with the controller for switching the controller to the transmitter learning mode for learning at least one new uniquely coded transmitter responsive to activations of the switch a plurality of times in a sequence corresponding to a single-digit user code. The controller preferably counts activations of the switch occurring within a predetermined time of each other as the single-digit user code. The single-digit user code may be user selectable to thereby increase security.
The transmitter learning mode advantageously allows the controller to learn a unique code associated to a particular transmitter based upon a single-digit user code. Consequently, a user can operate the controller via the learned transmitter for switching the controller between armed and disarmed modes, for example.
The controller is also preferably switchable to a feature programming mode. The switch also cooperates with the controller for switching the controller to the feature programming mode for permitting programming of selectable features responsive to activations of the switch a plurality of times in a sequence corresponding to the single-digit user code. The feature programming mode advantageously allows the user to select among various programmable features, such as, for example, how the user is notified when the controller is placed in the armed mode, or which sensors are to be monitored during the armed mode.
The controller is preferably also switchable to a valet mode based upon activation of the switch. The vehicle control system preferably further includes an indicator for confirming entry of the single-digit user code, which may be between one and nine.
One method aspect of the invention is for switching a controller at a vehicle to a transmitter learning mode from among a plurality of modes. The controller preferably performs at least one vehicle function responsive to a transmitter signal from a learned transmitter. The method comprises entering the controller into the transmitter learning mode by counting a sequence of activations of the switch occurring within a predetermined time of each other defining a single-digit user code.
Another method aspect of the invention is for switching the controller to a feature programming mode from among the plurality of modes. The method may comprise entering the controller into the feature programming mode by counting a sequence of activations of the switch occurring within a predetermined time of each other defining the single-digit user code.